


Don’t Get Mad, Get

by Qem



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Community: basketballpoetsociety, M/M, there's only so far that you can push Kuroko's tolerance, travelling, trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko generally finds it’s not worthwhile staying mad at Aomine for long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don’t Get Mad, Get

**Author's Note:**

> Written for challenge 59 back in Febuary - it uh took me a little while to repost. ^.^;;

“Please say that you are joking, Aomine-kun.” Tetsuya says in a monotone as he catches up to Aomine, who is currently paused in front of a hotel. The hotel that presumably, Aomine has booked for them tonight. The rather garishly decorated hotel, which is not at all subtle in the proposed purpose most people are likely to rent it, and what is commonly known as a love hotel.

“What?” Aomine responds defensively. “You told me to organise the accommodation and I have. It’s really cheap to stay the night”, and with a leer he finishes with the crowning part of his argument, “and the beds are supposed to be super comfortable! What’s there to complain about?” 

“Will they even allow two men to share a room?” Kuroko despairs.

“No problem! The manager said man love is fine as long as it’s two to a room not three or four!”

In a snap decision spurred by realisation that there aren’t any reasonable alternatives feasible, “Fine but you’re sleeping on the floor.” Kuroko says as calmly as he can before continuing inside. It was a place to spend the night, and they’d be leaving early the next day to continue their trip onwards.

 

* * *

“Of course it’s a theme room you’ve selected.” Kuroko says as he enters the room. Or at least he assumes that the disco lights focusing on circular water bed, combined with red silk sheets indicates a theme room.

Aomine showers first, allowing Kuroko a chance to familiarise himself with all the, extras, the room has to offer, and to set up a bundle of blankets and sleeping bag on the floor for Aomine to sleep on.

Kuroko has the second shower, before towelling himself off and re-emerging in the main room to find that Aomine has been keeping himself busy by discovering the porn collection and playing it on the rather impressively large TV screen. That would be fine, if he wasn’t sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Aomine-kun, please don’t forget we have an early morning tomorrow.” Kuroko reminds before he sinks onto the water bed.

“Of course not, Tetsu.” As he lowers the sound, but doesn’t get off the water bed.

All right then.

Tetsuya carefully makes his way off the bed, towards the drawer he had checked out earlier. Aomine, doesn’t even notice the slight jostling of the removed weight from the waterbed, engrossed in the gyration of porn on the screen.

Kuroko carefully prepares the slip knot, and then wrenches the nylon rope down fast around Aomine.

“Oi, what’s the idea?” Aomine says struggling for a moment, before freezing at the slight smile on Kuroko’s face.

“Aomine, it’s time to go to sleep. Or do I need to take action to achieve this?”

Kuroko waits for Aomine’s preferably non-joking answer.


End file.
